super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Lidelle
"O...okay, I'll do my best...!" Lidelle is a character that debuted in Puyo Pop Fever. She’s a very shy humanoid of currently unknown race and origin. Lidelle’s currently played by ShinkuuLuigiEX. After Amitie’s disappearance from Primp Town, she rallied a few friends of hers for an attempt at the recreation of how her friend disappeared. The attempt yielded the unfortunate result of Lidelle being transported into Li. Personality Lidelle’s a very sweet little girl, however, as noted above, she’s very shy, and that can get in her way in terms of socializing. Despite that, she tends to be kind and polite to everyone she meets (that particular trait even extends to some foes). She’s rarely angry, however when she reaches a certain boiling point, she becomes passive-aggressive until she either calms herself down or someone calms her instead. In spite of being angered, she never seems to subdue to blind fits of rage. Most enemy encounters scare her (though not until the point she`s unable to take action), however she has also shown to have moments of actual bravery during said encounters, which usually manifest when someone she cares about is endangered. Abilities As a magic student, Lidelle’s base stat distribution highly favors magic, as noted by her high Wisdom. However, she also has great Charisma for persuasion and above-average Intelligence for knowledge checks. Her Constitution and Dexterity are average, none of them being good or bad disciplines. The only notable downside is her poor Strength, which makes her normal form somewhat unreliable for any task that this particular discipline would’ve been necessary. Her specialty is wind magic, however she can also channel electric attacks with her horns. Most of her attacks are created by her large sleeves in combination with her magic to properly cast her attacks. She also has 3 different transformations at her disposal, each coming with a different stat distribution noted above and method of attack. * Swordfighter Lidelle uses a small special dagger named Verde Pugnale. This form is geared almost exclusively to physical offensive attacks and exercising physical strength. * Ninja Lidelle uses a shuriken titled Fuujin Shuriken. She favors faster attacks and better movement and dodging than the other forms. * Uncanny Lidelle fights with an unorthodox moveset comprised of candy. Her stats favor mostly healing and persuasion alongside perception and magic. History After noticing that Amitie had disappeared from Primp Town, Lidelle called over a few of her friends in order to replicate what could’ve happened. Whilst participating into a very frenetic Puyo battle, a portal had opened which abducted Rider and transported her to the Hyrule Crater. This ties in with her first appearance, Cosmic Chaos at the Crater, in which while she was seeking a safe spot to stay, she accidentally comes across a Power Star that began spewing Cosmic Clones of her in self-defense. She was saved by Arle Nadja and Paula, who had also fought off the Cosmic Clones and returned to the Star, convincing it’s self-defense mechanism to stop attacking. After that, they lead Lidelle to the Life Sphere. She’d later participate in Lost to Time and Space, in which she partnered up with Schezo to save Raffina in Dark Emerald Coast. Despite some tension between the two near the end of the mission, the mission was a success, both actually apologizing for their fight and Lidelle agreeing to listen to Schezo’s story. After such events, she took an unofficial break from participating in missions, and not only reunited with Amitie, but also met a very important figure to her future: Princess Peach. She later participated in Arle’s Birthday Party, being one of the invited persons to the party. She would later engage in combat against Volga and a murderous Magikarp before aiding Lemres and Pit to avoid the birthday cake from falling. After a while, she'd come over to assist a then de-aged Arle alongside Rulue, Zelda and Groose in A Little Problem. A surprise attack was launched by the very end of the mission, however the group managed to prevail and managed to get the means to re-age Arle back. During the winter holidays, both Amitie and her were invited to the Magical Girls' Society, courtesy of Peach, who would also adopt both of them in that same meeting. She also ended up giving the entity later to be known as 'Amitwo' self-consciousness. One of the most eventful things that happened to her was during Damage Control and To Hell and Back, in which she teamed up with Draco and Iris to track down and apprehend a mysterious criminal that went on to abduct Raffina, Amitwo and kill Arle. The criminal, later revealed to be Warle, was 'defeated' after Lidelle decided to offer her to be her friend and help with her problems. Trivia * She currently has a total of 4 forms. Excluding her normal form, 2 of those forms (Swordfighter Lidelle & Uncanny/Sweet Lidelle) were based entirely on alternate cards from the mobile game Puyo Puyo!! Quest whilst Ninja Lidelle is an original concept. * An explanation towards her increased Strength and Dexterity in both Swordfighter and Ninja transformations is her channeling her magic to augment her physical prowess and/or nimble movements, which also explains her suddenly poor Wisdom on both forms. * Normal Lidelle and Swordfighter Lidelle’s attacks are all written in Italian. * She appears to have strong untapped emotional powers, as she accidentally gave Doppelganger Amitie/Amitwo self-awareness after letting out her sorrows on her for a brief moment. * She owns a pet Yoshi who’s named Valentino. Despite being written somewhat like a companion, he’s actually a Special Attack accessible in all forms. * Her name changed to 'Lidelle' after the release of the English version Puyo Puyo Tetris localized her Japanese name as such. Category:Character Category:Female Character